kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Midori Phénix
[] Silent & Suicide (talk) 03:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) *Kicks ur Ass* DARE THEE!!!!!!!!! Silent & Suicide (talk) 18:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) U K COME ON?!!! DXXXX DXDXDXDXDXXDX XDDD Silent & Suicide (talk) 18:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) MIDORI HOW COULD YOU >:D -kicks ur ass- DO U NO LONGER LOVE MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:< JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 18:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) LoveTo-Ru character MidMid i noticed u don't have a lot of characters so i wanted u to have a character Momo Velia Deviluke :3 I am Nana Aster Deviluke And momo and Nana are sisters like us ^_^ so what do ya say? oh and the anime is called LoveTo-Ru, Hope u take it :3 BUNNYS! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! (talk) 00:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) i;m sowwy ...BUNNYS! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! (talk) 02:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiii =D [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) MidMidMidMID! =D I am a not a worthless Flower.. ~ Talk 03:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Present~ Sinces you have been asking for a bilngee i made you this --> :3 hope you like it. [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|''' Too Sing to save everyone what i believe...]] (Talk) 22:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) MIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I made you a gift :3 you and me, :3 20:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) OMG! <3 OMG OMG MG OM GM I LOVEEEE ITTTTTTTTT ITS AWESOME :3 TY TY TY YOU SOOO MUCHHH *Kkisses* x3 00:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) MIDORIIII MY BABY!!! I MADE YOU THIS --> :3 16:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Midmid. I'mma coming for you [[User:MegaMeredy|'''Hola~ (Leave a message if you dare..)]] talk 02:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) MIDORI TE AMO ;* MIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCCCCCHHHHHHHH TY TY TY TY *Hugs u so tight u cant breath* MIDORIIIIIIIIIII I MUSTZ.....Bitez Youz!!!!!! *bites u* >:D IM SO HYPER!!!!!!! Im going to talk in fucking spanish nao!!!!! D: no me vas a entender! Porque no ablas españoñ coomo yo!!!! TE AMO MIDORI!!!!!!!! Je' Tiame :D JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 19:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) haha i just spoke french I think!! Midori con toda la palabrota te quiero eres mi super amigis! Te cuidas Mucho!! (Google Translate that xD) Yours truly~~ with lovesss Love ya ^_- Yo there wonder hottie its your Ike here just saying I love you and still thinking of you plus I found this pic and taugh od me and you so yeah *blows kisses* Love ya sunshine XOXO ''I''♣''K''♣ Can I be admin Hey I agree midori I just joined Ok Hi midori lakers24 the user destroyed my page from miricle1778 I hope you know that Midori can look at the history of her talkpage to see who sent that message.. @Husien (talk) 16:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Question If Ike is being demoted how are there no more admin spots open? Im kinda confused.. --Dabomb217 (talk) 14:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Midori. And can you tell Roxas, aka my brother, to lay off me? I am getting so sick of his crap ThebigT300 (talk) 00:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ayeeee batman can we be sisters 05:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) I don't understand why I was banned ...you saw I wasn't fighting I was fixing the issue you even sat there agreeing with what I was saying ... Can you tell me what I did/ said that made me qualified to be banned? Sarah7568 (talk) 22:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Why.. :( I didn't cause drama.. do you know how hard its gonna be to become admin now..? :'( Madd started that crap. Accusing me of something that happened on a different site, not even wikia. And thenI stick up for myself and get upset, and you ban me..? I told Madd to not bring up the past here because I dont want it following me.. I thought you were my friend :( you told us all to stfu for no reason and then take me away from my friends for a week..? Maybe I just won't come back. --Dabomb217 (talk) 22:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Have I got a bone to pick with you ...the longer I'm away the more mad I get with you I can not wait to get back on just to something through your head and ask you something... Cause right now I was fine with being banned for 3 days for doing absolutely nothing ...but I'm so Pissed off right now because of something else you decided to say thatmy head might explode Request for Presence Hello, Delete. If you are capable, we would like to speak with you regarding a vote when you have time. If you could, please either meet us on chat, or contact Jj to have her explain. Thank you. Fobarimperius (talk) 01:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Administration decision Hello Midori, I just came by to inform you that the Administration held a closed door conference regarding your activity on this wiki. The Administration has decided to remove you from your position as a Administrator and to give it to someone else more active to do the job. We did take into consideration the circumstances as to why you are absent from this wiki, but we think it's time we relieve you of the burden of worrying about this wiki, so that you can tend to your real life matters. You're more than welcome to continue to come to this wiki every now and then, but you may not be having any chances of regaining your former post. If you have any questions, then please write on any Administration official's talk page or simply come on chat. -Vice President of KH CouncilOrg (talk) 01:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC)